Recovery by Motown Lady
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda is in charge of Lee's convalescence for a week- Follows 3rd Season's "The Eyes Have It".


Recovery

By

Mowtown Lady

Amanda had been put in full charge of Lee's convalescence for a week following Billy's orders, her A16 status to be exact, so Lee couldn't refuse the slightest order from her!

As they got to the Agency parking lot, Amanda headed to her "loaner" car while Lee headed to his car.

"I don't think you should be driving, Lee."

Lee sighed, gesturing to her car, "That wreck that Leatherneck gave you won't make it with all the errands you'll be running."

Amanda gave him a pointed look! "Oh, really, just what errands are you having me do, buster?"

Lee smiled. "Well, groceries of course, dry cleaners, video store and don't forget the drug store. You know, for my meds and other essentials."

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, right; well, Dr. Scardelli is having your meds sent over, you won't need any suits pressed for a week and I already have something special for a movie tonight. If you promise to rest when we get home, you can watch it after dinner."

Lee gave his partner and friend an apprehensive look! "Gee, it's not one of those "chick" movies, is it?"

Amanda rolled her eyes upward and shook her head, muttering, "When will men ever appreciate the finer things filmmakers have to offer?"

Lee gritted his teeth and said, "I knew it! It's 'Gone with the Wind', isn't it? Aw, don't put me through that garbage!"

Amanda bristled! "Garbage? That was one of the best films ever made! What do you consider the best?!"

Lee held up his hand! "Hold it! I'll make you a deal, you let me drive home and I won't drive the rest of the week, ok? Now, can we please go?"

Amanda nodded slowly, saying, "Yeah,sounds fair, but we will continue this movie debate, hmm?"

As they were leaving, Lee asked, "So, what did you tell your family about the week?"

"Well, they know I've been at the hospital on and off, so I just said I'd be staying in Georgetown until my boss was back on his feet. Mother said it'd be no problem, as long as I take care of myself and didn't wear myself out."

Lee looked at her thoughtfully as they made their way at last to his apartment complex. He wondered how this case had really affected her. She seemed fine outwardly, just a bit tired, but he couldn't figure out yet if she was just trying to be cheerful for him.

When they parked and got out of the car, Lee suddenly realized Amanda had no necessities, "Hey, where's your stuff?"

Amanda shrugged, "What stuff?"

Lee cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, I didn't-I mean, we never discussed if you were just coming in during the day or..."

"Oh, well, actually, I thought I'd stick around instead of going back and forth to save on gas. Shoot!" Amanda exclaimed while snapping her fingers.

"What is it?" Lee demanded.

Amanda sighed. "Well, we were so busy talking about the movie thing that I forgot my bag in the "loaner".

"Hold on, I got this." Lee got on the car phone and dialed the Agency. "Billy? I need you to ask Francine to bring over Amanda's bag from the loaner car. What? Ok. Hey, Francine, I really appreciate this-huh?" A sheepish look came over his face and he groaned! "C'mon, get your mind out of the gutter, would'ja?!"

Amanda tried to keep most of her irritation out of her voice as she asked," So, what did she say, as if I didn't know?!"

Lee chuckled," C'mon, let's head up. By the way, what movie did you get?"

Amanda smiled, saying, "Way to deflect, Scarecrow!"

Later that evening, Amanda had promised Lee a movie that he'd like. She was in the kitchen getting popcorn and drinks when the doorbell rang.

"Wow, Lee, such domesticity going on!" Francine's did not try to reign in her condescension, but then switch to a much more conspiratorial whisper, " I've got just the place to get you out of suburban hell; that new nightclub that opened near the Federal building last week has your name written all over it ! I even heard Elissa Danton might drop by. How about it, huh?"

But Amanda came out just then and took the bag from Francine. "No. Sorry Francine, Lee won't be partying for a while yet, but thanks for bringing my stuff over."

Francine gave her a disgusted look then turned and winked at Lee. "I tried.." Lee smiled at her as she left.

Amanda put the bag by the couch and went to get the popcorn and drinks.

Lee sighed, "Ok, what yawnfest are we seeing? I can take it."

Amanda put the tray on the coffee table and said sadly, "I don't know why I bother sometimes."

Lee took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey, I'm teasing. C'mon, really, what is it?"

Amanda said," Well, can you handle John Wayne?"

Lee grinned broadly, "Oh, yeah!"

Amanda set up the VCR and put in 'Mclintock'. Lee was over the moon! "I haven't seen this in years, you'll love it!"

"You start watching, I'm going to call Mother and check on the boys." She went into the bedroom to call and closed the door.

She came out a while later looking disconcerted. Lee saw her face and put the movie on pause. "What's the matter? Is everything ok?"

Amanda recovered, saying, "Yeah, it's just been a long day. Turn it back on." He did, but halfway through the film he realized she wasn't paying attention and turned it off.

Puzzled, Amanda asked "What's wrong? You don't like it after all?"

Lee took the tape out of the VCR and turned to her, saying," I love it, but you aren't really feeling like a movie, right?"

Avoiding Lee's eyes, Amanda glanced at his arm. Hoping for a diversion, Amanda said "Ok, time to change that bandage."

Lee shrugged." I wish you'd stop fussing. I'm fine."

Amanda snapped, "Let's go, move it!"

Lee was floored as he followed her into the bathroom! What got into her all of a sudden, he wondered. She got the bandage off and cleaned the wound; but when she applied the antiseptic, Lee winced, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry", she mumbled. He swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm ok, really, go ahead." She finished and Lee said," You know, I'm kind of beat. I think I'll turn in, ok?"

Amanda nodded. "Yeah, sure, your pills are on the nightstand with your water. If you need anything else, I'll be out there. Sleep well."

Lee smiled softly, "You too. G'night." Amanda went out of the room, closing the door behind her and went about cleaning up the living room and kitchen. By the time she laid down on the couch, it was past midnight.

Sometime later, Lee woke with a start! He heard something in the living room. Looking at the clock radio, he saw it was 2 AM. Lee got up slowly, wincing from the pain in his arm as he put on his robe. As he opened the bedroom door, he heard Amanda sobbing! He sighed deeply and muttered, "Damn!" He knew something had been bothering her.

Gathering her in his arms, he spoke gently "Shh. It's ok, Amanda, I'm here. What is it?"

Amanda began to calm down as Lee continued to hold and comfort her.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you, s-sorry."

"You didn't. I heard something and I thought I should see what it was. What's wrong, did you have a bad dream?"

Amanda sniffed as she reached for a tissue to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. She shrugged. "I don't know, it was kind of like a bad movie or an accident. You know, you want to look away, but just can't?"

She trembled slightly as Lee held her. "You can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?"

Amanda nodded as she gulped down a sob that was threatening to escape. She knew Lee hated tears so she tried to be strong; the same way she was for her mother when her father passed away years before. Restlessly, she walked to the window. Peering out at the night, she began rambling, "My car should be ready today, so I'm thinking I'll have Francine come over while I get it, go to the market and get my family squared away. Oh, you'll have to let me know what you want for dinner."

Lee went to her side immediately. Turning her to him, he cupped her face. Resolutely, he began," I know I'm not much for talking, but I want to help you, not with superficial garbage, but with what's bothering you. Please, talk to me. Amanda. I can't help you if you don't know what's wrong."

She snapped, suddenly pushing him away! "The car, all right?! The damn car! Every time I'm in it, it reminds me of what happened; how I almost lost you! Blood, I can always see it, even though it's not there; it will always be there! Every damn time I get in that stupid car, I'll remember! Are you happy now?!" Running to the bathroom, she slammed and locked the door, leaving Lee stunned.

He sank down on the couch, unable to shake the fear that crept up on him. Reaching for the phone, he began dialing Billy's number. With not a word of greeting, Lee began the instant Billy picked up, "Billy, I know it's late, but something's wrong. Can you come over? I need your help."

It was nearly 3 AM when Billy arrived. Amanda had still not emerged from the bathroom and Lee forged ahead, telling Billy what upset Amanda; his accident and her car being the major cause of her meltdown.

"I don't know what's going on, Billy. All of a sudden, it's like she's afraid she'll never see me again. And the car, all she sees is the blood I lost from the stabbing. God, I want to help her, but I'm at a complete loss. I mean, it's not like I can change what happened, but she's really scared this time. What do I do?"

Billy looked at the bathroom door then at Lee. "Son, maybe with Pfaff's help.."

Lee quickly cut in, "C'mon, he's a quack like, the rest of them."

Billy sighed, "Well, here goes nothing." Placing a dining room chair by the bathroom door, Billy knocked for Amanda's attention. "Amanda? It's Billy. Look, Lee told me what happened and it's perfectly understandable to have these feelings. Jeannie still worries every time I walk out my front door. This business isn't for most people, I agree. Hell yes, we're all afraid, but I saw something in you the first day we met. Your strength, courage and ability to think on your feet are what make you so special. I couldn't be more proud of you if you were my own daughter."

Billy continued, his firm conviction increasing, "To hell with not taking things personally! Like it or not, we're a family in my unit and I'll be damned if I let Dr. Smyth, or anyone else, try to mess it up!"

Pausing for calmness, he proceeded more gently, "You have a choice to make, Amanda King. Do you want to live in a world of "what if's" and stay buried in sadness or do you want to fight whatever comes ahead, with everything you've got, with Scarecrow right beside you?!"

Billy stood, "Personally, I'd like to kick my antacid habit, but that's my cross to bear. I'm going home now. Lee thought I could help in some way and I hope I have. In the future, if you need to talk, call Jeannie, all right? She's been thru more than a wife should and stayed with me in spite of it all. Now, get some rest. That's an order."

Placing the chair back at the table, Billy turned to Lee, "She'll need time to figure this out, Lee, but if I know our girl, she'll make it."

Lee got up from the couch and shook his hand as they went to the door. "Thanks, pal. I owe you one."

Billy chuckled, "More than one, I'd say. How long have you been with the Agency?"

Lee shook his head and chuckled, too. "Ok, I get it. I'll pay you back in ten-fold. Uh, by the way, about her car…"

Billy nodded. "Tell her not to worry; it'll be on the Agency tab. I'll clear it with Smyth. Meanwhile, you know where we got yours? She can pick out a new one there. I'm putting her on the insurance."

Lee winced. "Billy, she can't afford those, she's a mom, remember?"

Billy smiled. "They have newer models of hers, able to take the beating of helping Scarecrow! That's also on the Agency tab. Good night."

After closing the door to Billy's retreating back, Lee went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Amanda? Can you please come out now? I promise everything is going to be ok. Really."

A moment later, she emerged. She looked a little better, but still needed rest. Lee took her hand and they sat on the couch. "I'm going to be fine, ok? If you've trusted me this long, you know I'm telling the truth. I also get that this job can be more than a little overwhelming, to say the least. But Amanda, so far you've handled all of it, including raising two pre-teen boys and dealing with a mother that you can't share certain things about this life with. I'm so proud to have you as a partner. Now, that being said, if we need to talk, we will do it alone; unless a case warrants Pfaff being around. So, here's the plan for tomorrow…"

He didn't get the rest of it out as Amanda began to laugh and then kissed him. He was slow to pull back but said shakily," Gee, that was nice, but what was it for? I mean, one minute you're upset and then.."

Amanda interrupted, " There's a saying that the longer a couple is around each other, the more they act alike - you, my friend, just rambled!"

Lee looked stricken, "Really? Oh, god! Ok, look, if I start doing this at work, you rein me in quick, 'cause I got this certain reputation..."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, Scarecrow. Let's call it a night."

The next morning at the Agency approved car dealership, Lee looked through the family geared vehicles but Amanda called him over to the jeeps. "I found one and it's perfect!"

Lee came over slowly. "What about the automatics?"

"It is automatic with 4-wheel drive plus it's a newer model from my old car. There's a lot more room than before."

Lee still looked a little dubious, "You're sure about this one? What about your mom? How will she get around?"

"Well, with the money I'll be saving today, I can go with her to get her own. She'll have her license soon anyway. Please, can we get this one?"

She smiled and it lit up Lee's whole world. They were definitely back on track. "Ok, let me start the paperwork and then we'll get out of here." As he headed for the sales office, Amanda watched him go thinking how very lucky they both were to have found each other and that the future was looking brighter than they could've ever hoped for.

The End


End file.
